A New Dixon
by ZieraZ117
Summary: Carol tells Daryl Dixon he is going to be a father. A fanfiction centering around Daryl's journey through fatherhood- from picking her name all the way to her first date. Fluff. Heavily Daryl/Carol, Caryl- Mild Beth/Carl and Rick/Michonne
1. Surprising News

_a/n So I chose to write about this because I think Daryl being a father/having a child would be such a sweet subject subject to explore, and I remember thinking when he called little asskicker 'sweetheart' - "If anyone deserves to be a father, he does." So this is my interpretation of that journey. The bulk of the story will be told mostly through flashbacks, just warning you._

_For the purposes of this story, Judith Grimes is now Jesse Grimes, Rick's second-born **son**- not daughter. This will be important to know ;) The Governor is dead- the prison group lives happily at the prison. Merle is alive._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead. _

* * *

The sun's morning light streamed through the fence lining courtyard of the prison, casting shadows along the soft, forest green grass as a cool breeze swept by. It was getting colder, that was for sure. Daryl Dixon moved along the side of the fence, walking silently in his well-worn leather hunting boots. The skin around his eyes pulled tight when he squinted- allowing his eyes time to adjust to the brightness. The familiar weight of his crossbow was pressed firmly against his back, and his left hand held it in place easily. He was preparing to go on a hunt.

This was the first day of autumn. The green on the trees would soon be replaced with flaming oranges, deep reds and bright yellows. The weather would be more frigid- which, Daryl decided, he liked more than the heat that had been plaguing them recently. Sucking in a breath of the clean, crisp air, Daryl allowed himself a moment to stand still and observe his surroundings. It was fairly early in the morning, so Daryl wasn't surprised when he didn't see many people about- but he did see Rick, hard at work in his small field. Then at the cell block entrance, he spotted his brother Merle- sharpening the blade that was attached to his arm. Daryl also saw Glenn- but none of them were who he wanted to see. He was looking for one face in particular- the one that always had a smile waiting for him.

Sure enough, Carol Dixon walked out of the cell blocks- carrying a load of.. something to do with breakfast, he assumed. Daryl suppressed a grin at the thought of her being a Dixon. That's right- Carol Dixon, once Carol Peletier, was his wife. His- and he was hers. They didn't do any ceremony or anything like that- but one day, Daryl just asked. And she said yes.

She was wearing a faded blue tank top, and her hand gun was strapped to her hip- Daryl couldn't help finding that..at least a little bit attractive. A warm feeling sprouted in his chest when he caught her eye, spreading through his arms to the tips of his fingers. She gave him one of those smiles he always liked to see before turning back to her work. Half grinning, Daryl started moving again- the iron fence to his left side.

"Hey, Daryl!"

Daryl instinctively turned in the direction of the voice, eyes searching for the person it belonged to. He spotted Carl about ten yards away- running to close the distance between them before speaking again. Despite the cold, Daryl noticed that Carl's shirt was damp with sweat. He guessed that the Grimes boy was working with Rick in the field as well. He was as tall as Daryl was now- leaner and stronger than when he was just a child- a time of which Daryl could remember vividly. Now the boy was a man. A man of what- nearly 29 years of age now? Daryl shook his head to clear it. The kid sure did grow up fast.

They had been at the prison for nearly seventeen years. During that time, lots of interesting things happened to them. Carl grew up- and now he and Beth were together. Daryl wasn't sure if that would last- but it seemed to be working so far. Carol and he got married. Jesse, the child that was birthed in the prison by Lori Grimes before she died- was now nearing his eighteenth year. It was amusing to see Rick try and keep both of his wild sons in check- but for most of the time, they behaved. Well...when Rick was watching.

Oh, and his daughter's seventeenth birthday was today. Yes, his own daughter. His and Carol's- their very own Dixon. As it was her 17th birthday, Carol had suggested he take her out for a hunt. A sort of Dixon right of passage, as it were. Daryl had agreed- and so, here he was. A father-daughter bonding trip, as Carol had named it- but Daryl looked at it equally as a way of keeping her away from that boy, Jesse Grimes- at least just a little longer. But Daryl wouldn't tell her that.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Daryl asked gruffly as Carl halted in front of him.

"You taking her out today?" he asked, and Daryl knew he was referring to his daughter immediately. Daryl nodded, trying to suppress his impatience. He was itching to get out into the forest- where he truly felt at home- where he really felt alive. He was so close to leaving- that anything distracting him became an annoyance. Well...beside Carol. He always had time for that. He felt at home with her, too.

"Well I just..." The boy stuttered, and for the first time, Daryl looked at the kid's face. It was white as a sheet- he looked completely shocked. Frightened, too. Daryl sighed inwardly before asking.

"Alright. Whats wrong, kid?" Of course Carl wasn't really a kid anymore, and for the first couple years after he turned twenty- he told Daryl so himself. But Daryl wasn't about to stop, and eventually Carl got used to the name. Daryl wondered what could possibly shake the boy this much.

"Beth is pregnant."

Daryl stared blankly at Carl for a minute as he attempted to wrap his head around the news. Then it made sense that the kid was so afraid. Daryl laughed, amusement in his eyes- earning an angry glare from the boy, but he didn't really care.

"It's not funny!" Carl snapped, going on the defensive. "What am I-" Daryl suppressed his mirth, though the light of laughter still lingered in his eyes.

"What do I got to do with this?" Daryl replied, pointing toward the field where Rick was still working hard at the soil. "Go talk to yer' daddy about it, kid." With that, Daryl continued on his way toward the gate that led outside the safety of the prison, where he would wait for his daughter to meet him for their day's hunt. To Daryl's dismay, Carl trailed behind, as if he didn't hear anything Daryl said. Daryl sighed as he continued to talk.

"Does Maggie know yet?" Daryl asked, interrupting whatever the kid was saying. Carl shook his head.

"I'm the only one who knows right now...but I think Beth was going to tell Maggie this morning. Its just..she wanted to be delicate about it." Carl explained, his brow furrowing.

A wave of understanding washed over Daryl's mind as he let the words sink in. Of course, it would be hard to tell Maggie. About six months after she and Glenn got engaged, they joyfully told the group they were going to try and have a child. It was about a year after their engagement that they found out the truth- that for some long medical reason, Maggie couldn't conceive. It broke her heart. Now, she would have to watch her younger sister pregnant with a child of her own. Daryl wondered how Maggie would react to the news.

"But Daryl, I don't know the first thing about-" Carl started, but Daryl interrupted him.

"And, why aren't you talking to your own dad about this?" Daryl asked, trying in vain to get the kid to leave him alone.

"You're a dad, too." Carl observed, and Daryl slowed. True enough. He thought of his daughter, and their years together. He learned something new about fatherhood every day. Daryl could still remember the day when he was told the news that would change his life forever...

...

* * *

**_- FLASHBACK SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO - _**

Daryl heard heard her before he saw her. It was Beth- her distressed cry echoing across the courtyard. Daryl picked up his speed, taking out his crossbow and getting ready to load it. His heart was beating quicker every second of prolonged suspense. Fear edged its way inside him as he thought of the worst... did walkers invade the prison? Did someone get bit? Was Beth alright? As they neared each other, her cries translated into his name.

"Daryl!" Fast approaching, Daryl's eyes scanned the blonde for any unnatural signs- any injuries, but he found none. She looked unharmed.

"What is it?" He asked urgently, staring at her for any signs or hints as to what could be wrong.

"You...you should really go see Carol." Beth told him, breathing a little harder because of her run. Daryl's felt dread fill him. He was already jumping to conclusions...

"What happened to her? Is she alright? Is-" Daryl pressed, moving past Beth- but the youngest Greene held out her hand to stop him.

"No, she is fine- but you really need to go see her." Beth told him, and for the first time Daryl allowed himself to slow enough to decipher the look in her eyes. It was a mixture of surprise, urgency, and...excitement. So- whatever this was- it must be good news?

"Beth, I thought someone was dying!" Daryl shouted unnecessarily- more to disguise how frightened he actually was in the face of anything happening to Carol.

"I'm sorry." Beth replied, but the light in her eyes didn't go away. It kind of scared him. "This is still very important! You need to go talk to Carol, right now." It all made Daryl feel uncomfortable now. He had absolutely no idea what this could be about.

"Ok." He replied slowly, removing the bolt he had loaded into his crossbow and carefully slinging the crossbow itself across his back. Beth nodded- giving him a quick smile before moving past him. Daryl continued toward the cell block entrance- really wondering what was going on. Ahead, he saw Maggie- just emerging from the door to the cell blocks. She greeted him with a smile. What on earth was with all the smiling and happiness?! People didn't usually smile when they saw him- well, with Carol Dixon as an exception. As he neared the oldest Greene daughter, he prepared to ask her where his woman was- but she spoke before he had the chance.

"She is inside, in your room." Maggie supplied the information he needed before he even asked. Everyone was smiling.

"What's going on!?" Daryl snapped in spite of himself, feeling a little more nervous every second. Mostly because of the looks he was getting from the people around him.

"Just...go." was Maggie's infuriating reply. So Daryl went, searching for Carol with his mind in an uncomfortable haze. He didn't even look at anyone or anything else- he just marched into the cell block, pushed past the iron bars, and went into the small room that they had claimed for their own. Carol was sitting on the lower bunk with her back to him, and Daryl could see her shoulders shaking- as if she were crying. Concern outshone his nervousness, and Daryl moved in to sit beside her.

"Hey. You alright?" He asked, hesitantly putting a hand on her shoulder. It took a minute for Carol to respond- but she put her hand over his, turned, and smiled as more tears streamed down her cheeks. Daryl realized that she wasn't upset at all- she was happy. She laughed, looking at him with a level of vulnerability he rarely saw in her. Whatever this news was- it was something personal. It was something that effected Carol greatly.

"Daryl, I have to tell you something." she whispered, her voice catching a couple times as she sniffed softly. Daryl nodded, but he couldn't suppress the fearful discomfort he felt at those words. Carol's fingers wrapped around his hand that was on her shoulder, pulling them downward. Daryl let her lead- but he was very unsure of where she was going with this... She brought his hand to her stomach, gently resting it there and covering it with both of her own. Suddenly, Daryl got an inkling of where the conversation might be headed.

"You're going to be a father." Just like that, his whole world was turned upside down. He was completely shocked. Of all the things he could have imagined- this was the very last thing on his list. It wasn't that it was a bad thing, it was just that...Daryl never thought he'd ever be a father. Never in a million years. When Daryl didn't respond, Carol looked a little worried.

"Is that...okay?" She asked slowly, searching his face with her clear blue eyes.

Daryl still didn't reply. He couldn't. An odd emotion overtook him- and all he could do was just stare wonderingly at their hands on her stomach. Suddenly, he felt heat behind his eyes. That could only mean that...he was crying. Daryl was crying over the news that he was going to have a child. And it wasn't in a bad way.. he felt... happy, too. It was Carol and him. Even though this area was scary and unexplored, he knew that deep down...he did want this. Maybe he always did- but he never expected it to actually happen. And it was with someone he trusted and loved more than he did anyone else in the world.

"Daryl?" Carol asked again, prodding him to answer. A tear of his own slid slowly down his cheek as he looked up and met his woman's eyes. A shadow of a smile was on his mouth as he found his voice again.

"That's...that's wonderful." he murmured, finding it difficult to harness the overpowering emotions he was feeling. _I'm acting like a pussy,_ he thought angrily- but no amount of prodding or angry thoughts were strong enough to outweigh what he was feeling. Carol's smile deepened, and the nervousness in her eyes flickered away as another tear fell. Without another word, Carol moved her arms around him, lips lightly touching his neck as she did so. Daryl hesitantly moved his own arms around her, but his grip tightened as he became more sure of himself. He let out a nervous laugh, still trying to accept what she'd said-

_You're going to be a father._

...

It was about an hour after he had heard the news. Carol had gone off- probably to to tell Michonne, he didn't know. Daryl was sitting alone outside the cell block, leaning against the cold cement wall and looking out over the courtyard. He was still trying to accept it.

"I heard the news, baby brother." Merle's voice made Daryl jump, shaking him from his thoughts. There to his left, he could make out Merle's approaching form. "After all this time...you're male after all!" Merle laughed at his own joke, but Daryl just shook his head.

"Shut up, Merle." he snapped, but the smile on his face made his harsh tone seem less genuine. A comfortable silence fell between them- and Merle sat himself down a little ways away from Daryl.

"How is the mouse?" Merle asked, drawing Daryl's gaze. By the mouse, of course he meant Carol. Daryl grinned a little as he thought about how that word defined the exact opposite of what Carol was now. She was more like a...vicious...bear, or something.

"She's doin' fine. She's...happy." Daryl's eyebrows furrowed when he got the last word out. Merle nodded, twisting the blade that was attached to the stump of his arm absently.

"And hows you doin' with all this?" He asked without looking up. Daryl swallowed, unsure of how to reply.

"I'm...fine." Daryl replied, avoiding Merle's eyes. This reply caught Merle's attention, and the older Dixon brother narrowed his eyes at Daryl suspiciously.

"Brother. Sounds like you forgot who ya was talkin' to." Merle chided, and Daryl sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'm freaked out. Satisfied?" he admitted, and Merle laughed his trademark throaty laugh- pushing Daryl on the shoulder good-naturedly. The silence set in again, and the humor died down.

"Do you want this kid?" he asked after a long minute, eyes flicking down to the ground as he did. He was being serious. He didn't even have to think about it- because Daryl knew the answer to the question.

"Yeah." he responded, his tone serious.

"Then there ain't nothin to be worryin' over, baby brother. You and the mouse- you gonna breed a lion."

Daryl looked over at Merle with a bit of surprise, who of course was gazing elsewhere. He'd received a lot of congratulations from the group after Carol had told him. From Rick and the Greene sisters, from Glenn and Carl and others...but none of their words comforted him like Merle's did.

"A Dixon." Daryl corrected, causing a smile to break out on Merle's face.

"A Dixon." he agreed.

...

* * *

_a/n So that was chapter 1. Let me know in a review if this is something you'd be interested in, something that I should continue. Thanks for reading! :)_

_PS- If you are a Hunger Games fan, I want to encourage you to read "Lay Down Your Head" by carylshipper101. It seriously is a beautiful fic, and the author is really sweet. Do it! ;)_

_-link- s/10078241/1/Lay-Down-Your-Head_


	2. Names and Marriage

_A/n Thank you all for the lovely response to my first chapter! I hope you continue to enjoy this little fic. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, faved, and followed!_

* * *

Daryl sighed, staring into the anxious eyes of the kid standing in front of him.

"Look- I may be a dad, but I'm not yours. Go find the guy who is." He snapped, starting toward the gate. But Carl stopped him- reaching out and clamping a hand on Daryl's arm.

"You don't understand!" Carl pleaded with him. Daryl removed himself from the kid's grip instantly- but he felt a little guilty. He did remember going through the exact same thing, just seventeen years ago. The least he could do would...well, maybe he could give some comfort the way Merle had done.

"Do you want this kid?" Daryl asked, shifting his weight and crossing his arms- beady eyes boring into Carl's. The response was quick and sharp- just like Daryl's had been when he was asked the question.

"Yes." Carl- if sure about nothing else- was sure about that. Daryl could see it in his eyes.

"Then you ain't got nothin' to worry about. You and Beth are going to have a Grimes." Daryl told him reassuringly, reaching out and putting a strong hand on the kid's shoulder. Carl stared up at him wonderingly, and for a moment Daryl thought that the kid would let him escape...

"But what about if the kid doesn't like me? Or-" Carl continued, raising his hands up in the air in a questioning gesture.

Daryl sighed heavily, removing his hand and rubbing the side of his head. Daryl's eyes flickered behind the kid as he talked- searching for her eyes to meet his. He spotted her after a few seconds of searching, and he silently hoped she would turn and see him... _Come on, Carol..._ Suddenly, as if Carol had heard him, she did. Their eyes locked, and Daryl felt relief course through him when she seemed to understand his situation. Giving a nod, Carol put the stuff she was holding down on the ground before making her way over to where Daryl and Carl were positioned.

"Daryl!" She called with a light voice, causing Carl's head to turn. Carol was running toward him now, and Daryl had to hide the grin that felt like it was pushing it's way onto his face.

"You forgot something." She told him, laughter hidden in her eyes- but Daryl knew that Carl wouldn't be able to see it. Only he, Daryl Dixon, knew how to decipher the maze of her blue eyes. The thought made him feel warmth inside his chest.

"What could I have forgotten?" Daryl asked, playing along.

Carol entrapped the sides of Daryl's open collar with her fingers, pulling his mouth down against her own. Daryl was surprised- he hadn't expected that at all- but he wasn't complaining. When he vaguely heard Carl's stifled disgust at the action, Daryl deepened the kiss- looping his arms around Carol's small waist and smiling against her lips. Almost...there... Finally, Carl decided to go bother someone else. Daryl watched him go- climbing up to the cell block where Glenn sat down at the entrance. There, Daryl thought. Let Glenn deal with him for a while. Finally, they had to break apart to breathe. Carol was smiling, and Daryl didn't release her from his arms.

"Thanks." Daryl murmured.

"For the kiss, or chasing Carl away?" Carol asked with amusement, letting her arms move around his neck- the warmth of them on his skin fighting against the chilly morning.

"Both." Daryl decided, pulling her closer to him- though he knew he shouldn't be doing this right now. He had a hunt to go on, after all.

"I'm good at spotting a damsel in distress." She told him playfully, trying to pull away from him- but he wasn't having it. Instead, his arms became a prison around her.

"Hey, not now. You have to go take our daughter out today. Remember...its the big day, right?" Carol whispered to him, the humor draining from her eyes. Daryl sighed- reluctantly releasing his woman and letting her move away from him regretfully. He knew what he had to do. He knew that today would probably be the biggest and most important day of his fatherhood- but it would also be the worst and hardest.

"I'm proud of you, you know." Carol murmured, crossing her arms in front of her and looking at him with an affectionate look.

"For what?" Daryl asked, raising an eyebrow. Carol hit him lightly on the chest, rolling her eyes.

"You know for what. I mean..this is...huge for her. She is going to be so...happy." Carol continued, and Daryl nodded his head. He honestly didn't want to think about it. He knew the decision he made would effect him for the rest of his life. It was the day that all fathers dreaded, Carol had said once. And now...the day had finally come. Daryl cleared his throat, looking to the side and shaking his head to clear it. Best not to be thinking about it now- best to enjoy the time he did have with her before things changed.

Carol seemed to note his unease on the subject, so she changed it.

"So...now that she is seventeen...you going to tell her what you almost named her?" Carol laughed, her eyes sparkling with a mischievous light.

Daryl's face reddened at the memory. It was such a long time ago...did Carol really have to remind him? With all that was happening, all that was going to be established by the end of his hunting trip, Carol was thinking about the name that he wanted to give their child seventeen years ago?

"No." He scoffed, avoiding Carol's clear, knowing eyes. Her laugh made him redden even more. Embarrassment had highlighted that memory in his head- and he would always remember it clearly.

* * *

**_*FLASHBACK SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO*_**

The sun was at it's highest in the mid-noon sky as heat pounded down upon the prison. Stuffy, humid air clouded Daryl's nostrils as he paced by the gate to the prison- the only way in or out from their encampment. He was on guard- and he really should have been focusing on the walkers, but all he could think about was the news that he was going to have a child. He had only known for three days- and he was happy about it, of course...but fear also plagued him when he thought of it. He thought of it often- he thought of it way more than he should. Or...maybe he wasn't thinking enough about it. Or maybe...well, he had no idea. Maybe he was overreacting a little, or maybe he was worrying the exact right amount.

Daryl sighed as his eyes traveled along the brim of the fence- looking at the few walkers that pushed against it, but seeing none as an immediate threat. He wasn't really one to worry a lot. Well...for his life, yeah..he was used to that. He was used to worrying about seeing another sunrise. Used to worrying about the group- used to worrying about all of it. But this was a different kind of anxiety that filled his blood. It was all different. Carol- his woman, his wife- was carrying a child. His child. Their child.

It was...an odd feeling. One that he didn't know how to deal with. What if he did it all wrong? What if...Daryl let out an exasperated huff, banging his fist against the fence. He knew just what Merle would say if he had heard what his 'baby brother' was thinking. The insults pounded in Daryl's ears- as they usually did. It had always been like that- really. He could hear Merle's disapproval in his head whenever he acted weak- always, whether he actually voiced it or not.

"Hey, Mr. Dixon." Daryl turned sharply, as if being caught doing some wrong act. He let out a relieved breath when he saw Carol, and not Merle standing a few feet away from him. She was wearing a dark maroon tanktop- her hands above her head, shielding her eyes from the bright sun.

"Mrs. Dixon." He greeted, allowing himself a tiny smile as he greeted her- feeling some of the tension he had been feeling seep out of him when he saw her smile reassuringly. Carol approached him, slowly reaching out and lightly touching the side of his neck and jaw with her left hand.

"I just wanted to see how you were...you know, doing with all of this." She explained, blue eyes searching his for any hint of his feelings. Daryl looked down as to avoid her gaze. Somehow- she read him like an open book- and she understood him. She knew him better than he knew himself.

"I..." he started, unsure of how to proceed. But Carol waited patiently until he had the words- which he was grateful for.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. With you...that's...that's what I want." Daryl told her truthfully, being careful to avoid talking about his anxiety. It wasn't that she thought she couldn't understand, it was just that...well, he wanted to appear strong for her. He didn't want her to think he had any second thoughts. And he didn't- it was just...scary. Scarier than ten walkers surrounding him, biting and clawing at his heels. At least he knew how to deal with that.

"It's okay to be scared." Carol told him, smiling a little as she said the soft words. "That's normal."

"It is?" Daryl asked, finally meeting her eyes- and feeling a little more comfortable.

"It is." Carol agreed, and Daryl nodded after her words. Well, at least it wasn't just him being a pussy- as Merle would have said. Then again, Merle couldn't judge him on this- he'd never had a serious relationship before, to the extent of Daryl's knowledge- let alone have a kid he was pledged to love and raise.

"So...how are we going to do this?" Daryl found himself asking. Carol took in a breath, a shadow of a smile lingering on her colored lips.

"Let's start with the hard questions." She decided.

"Ain't that a hard question?" Daryl asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean even harder questions." Carol told him seriously, and Daryl tensed a little. What harder questions? A harder question than how they were going to raise and protect a child in the apocalypse? What was more important than that?

"Like... what's the name going to be?" Carol continued, and a look of deep concentration made it's home on her features.

Daryl sighed a little in relief in spite of himself. That wasn't such a hard question...right?

"We'll need a boy and a girl's name," Carol said matter of factly, and Daryl felt beads of sweat gather on his brow- only half caused by the sun.

Daryl hadn't even thought about genders! What if it was a boy? What if it wasn't? Did he even want a boy? Daryl shifted his position, the restlessness in his mind channeling out into his body. No- he needed to think about baby names now. Daryl tried to calm his senses- focusing on the task at hand.

"If it's a boy, what about Jed?" Carol asked lightly, her eyes thoughtful. Daryl shook his head, trying to suppress his distaste for the name for Carol's sake- but by the look on her face, he could see he wasn't succeeding. How could she even think about naming their child that?

"Well, lets hear an idea from you. I still like Jed, though, and that discussion isn't over." She warned, but waited patiently for him to give an idea. Daryl sighed, thinking hard.

"How about...Cherokee?" He said, more out of nervousness than anything else. Carol looked at him before bursting out in quiet laughter. The humor left her eyes when he didn't change his expression.

"Oh...you're serious..." She murmured, and Daryl felt his ears grow hot. Well...hotter than they already were, anyway. What was wrong with that name? He just chose something that reflected on their relationship- and 'Cherokee' did that better than anything else. That flower- at least to him- represented everything they were, and everything they had become.

"What's wrong with it? I think it's a good name." Daryl told her defensively, and Carol bit her lip- an uncomfortable gleam in her eyes. Another fear filled Daryl- and he wasn't sure how to combat it. What if he and Carol never agreed on anything? What if they were opposites- opposites that could never overcome their differences?

"Uh...well...I mean, it's..." she stuttered, but someone interrupted them. Daryl could hear his name being called across the grass- and there he saw Rick, moving faced paced with a rifle in his arms toward them.

"I'll let you two talk." Carol murmured, removing her hand from him and sidestepping away- and Daryl watched her go regretfully before Rick stood in front of him.

"Daryl, I'm going to need you to follow me out. We need to get more supplies- we're running low again, We've rationed out the remaining food for the next couple of days, but after that- we don't have anything." Daryl nodded at the middle-aged man in front of him- but his mind wasn't on the supply run.

...

Daryl watched the road fly by outside the car window. Rick was sitting calmly in the driver's seat, guiding the wheel smoothly along the path toward the small town they would raid for supplies. Daryl had the questions on the tip of his tongue. He had been thinking about them a lot, actually- ever since Carol had expressed her distaste for the name he'd picked out for their kid. The name Cherokee- steadily a name he appreciated and wanted more and more. How could she not like it?

Daryl needed to talk about it with someone. He couldn't talk to Merle- no, his brother would only laugh at him. He couldn't talk to the Greenes, they wouldn't understand. Not Michonne- he didn't know her well enough. The only person who could truly understand and that he trusted enough to ask was Rick. He had Carl, and he had Jesse. He must know some things about this.

"So what is going on with you?" Daryl jumped, looking at Rick with surprise.

"What?"

"You haven't said a word the whole time we've been in here. In fact...you haven't said a word since the last time you spoke with Carol." Rick remarked, shooting Daryl a glance. "So- what is going on?"

Daryl sighed, gritting his teeth and debating about how to express his misgivings.

"I picked out a name for our kid, and she doesn't like it. I don't understand why- it seems like a perfectly good name to me." Daryl said in a deep voice, getting more into it as he continued.

"And that ain't all. Something else- she wants to name the kid Jed if it's a boy. Jed! Sounds like...sounds like.." Daryl broke off with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well, what did you want to name the kid?" Rick asked carefully, a knowing gleam in his eyes. Suddenly, Daryl was hesitant to say it.

"Cherokee." He choked out, staring at Rick for a reaction. And he got one- bot not necessarily one he wanted. Rick laughed deeply, and Daryl felt anger bubble in his stomach.

"What!? It's a name, ain't it?" he snapped, annoyance prickling at his skin.

"Yeah- but...Cherokee, honestly Daryl? I'm not even that bad, and that's saying something." Rick got out as his laughter died down, looking at Daryl with light eyes.

"But it's more than that. What if...what if we can never agree on anything?" Daryl asked, re-positioning himself on the car's leather seat.

"What if our marriage will...always be like this, where we think what the other person wants is stupid?"

"You know, Lori and I had the same problem with Carl." Rick murmured, and his eyes glazed over a little- as if he were remembering something from long ago.

"When we found out he was going to be a boy...Lori wanted his name to be Michael, after her dad. But I wanted him to be Austin." Daryl thought on his words, puzzled.

"How did he end up being 'Carl'?" Daryl asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We compromised. We didn't let it beat us. We didn't do what only one person wanted- we moved onto a new name instead." When Daryl didn't reply, Rick glanced over at him.

"Marriage isn't about how you two work together as individuals. In a marriage...you come together to form one unit. You're a team. And when you love someone else that much, you're able to give up what you originally wanted- for example a name, Austin or Jed or..." Rick stifled a chuckle - "Cherokee. When you and that person form that unit... you both start wanting new things together." Rick explained, and Daryl tried to digest his words.

"But what if she doesn't feel that way?" Daryl asked after a minute, meeting Rick's eyes.

"She does." Rick dismissed the question easily.

"How do you know?" Daryl asked, a little frustrated.

"She loves you, Daryl. That's how I know." Rick told him honestly. Daryl looked back out the window again, the cool wind pushing against his face and whipping his hair behind him.

Maybe Rick was right. After all...opposites did attract.

...

It was later that night when Daryl walked through the prison door and into the cell blocks. The sun had already set, and most of the group was outside around a campfire. Daryl could hear through the walls Beth's pretty, melodic voice- singing some folksong with Maggie and a couple others. Carol wasn't among them- so Daryl had come to look for her.

He had thought a lot about what Rick had said- and he had come to a conclusion. He didn't care what their child's name was going to be- not really. The kid's name could be Jed, and he would still be happy. Because he had Carol with him- and that was more than enough. Their child? Their child would be more than enough- and Daryl decided he was willing to sacrifice his own desires to become that unit with Carol.

Daryl moved toward his and Carol's room, taking a deep breath before entering. He found her sitting on the lower bunk, a book in her hands. Obviously she wasn't reading it- because the pages were crumpled between her fingers. Daryl knew that she did that when she was deep in thought. He knew all sorts of little things about Carol now- some of those were the things he'd noticed about her in the first place, years ago when they'd first met.

"Carol?" Daryl asked, causing his woman to turn a little, only enough to see him out of the corner of her eye. He awkwardly approached, sitting down at the foot of the bunk before continuing.

"I just wanted..."

"Cherokee is a lovely name." Carol interrupted, and Daryl looked at her with a startled expression.

"Jed is a good name, too." He responded blankly. Silence set in before Daryl knew he'd have to break it.

"We ain't be needing to name her Cherokee."

"We don't have to name him Jed." They both said at the same time. Daryl dismissed the fact that they both called the baby a different gender- he had enough to deal with already without worrying about who wanted which gender. It would be either a boy or a girl- and wanting one or the other wouldn't change what the child was.

"I mean...I want this to work." Carol continued, smiling a little at their awkward outbursts. Daryl knew exactly how she felt. He bit the inside of his cheek as he waited to see if she'd say anything else.

"How about we think of other names?" She asked, and Daryl nodded slowly.

"Names for a girl or boy?" he asked after a moment, and Carol shrugged with a smile.

"How about girl?" Daryl thought hard- letting his mind visit many different names and considering them all in turn. Carol seemed to be doing the same. The silence wore on- until Daryl finally found the name he was looking for.

"I got one." He murmured, causing Carol to turn her attention on him. Her eyes were bright and excited as she asked him what it was.

The revelation whirled in Daryl's mind- and when he spoke, it wasn't forced by anxiety or anything else.

"Emma." He murmured, looking for a confirmation from Carol. Carol was smiling softly as she nodded.

"I think that's a beautiful name."

With that, Carol leaned into him and pressed her mouth against his. In that moment- Daryl felt less afraid. He wasn't going into this by himself- he had Carol by his side, and they were going to do this as a team. Just like they'd always had each other's backs in the last few years fighting off the walkers- he knew there was no reason to stop trusting her now, in the frightening task of parenthood. They would watch out for each other, of course they would. Of course they would go into this as one.

"So, if it is a girl...she'll be Emma Dixon." Carol murmured against his mouth, her warm breath tickling his skin. "And for a boy?"

"One thing at a time." Daryl dismissed the question with a smile before pulling her closer to him and kissing her again.

* * *

_A/n just a fluffy chapter for today. :) The next one I'm going to go a little deeper into da emotions. Merle and Emma interaction coming up_! _Yes, we know her name now. Emma Dixon. Follow and fav if you feel like it! Leave a review for me to let me know what you think! PLEASE! Reviews are awesome- they let me know my place, and what to change/make better. So leave one. If you're awesome. ;) 3 Thanks for reading- and until the next time. You guys are cool._

_Chapt 3 coming soon._


	3. Brothers

_A/n as always, thank you for the reviews and favs and follows. ;) You guys rock. As for this chapter...yeah. I'm not so sure. I'm going for a general light feel, so it was weird, and it's probably horrible and you will all probably hate it. :'( hahaha. I didn't have a lot of time- so I might come back and correct some things later. I'll let you know if I do. Sigh...I apologize haha._

* * *

"You sure you don't want to tell her that she was almost a 'Cherokee'?" Carol laughed at him, and Daryl nodded.

"Ain't no way in heck, woman." he told her stubbornly, and she gave him a confused look. Daryl tilted his head to the side slightly.

"What?" he asked slowly as she continued to stare at him.

"Jus' that... Well, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to it." She murmured. Daryl thought of what he was going to tell Emma, and he knew that he felt the same way. There would be no 'getting used to it'. It would always feel odd. Then again, he hadn't had it happen before...so maybe they would get used to it.

"You never know." Daryl replied, trying to sound encouraging and giving a small smile. The smiles that he reserved just for her. Carol began to laugh, pushing on his chest as her face reddened.

"No, not that! I meant you." Daryl moved a little bit away from her to see her more clearly.

"Me?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, 'no way in heck'? I don't know. Even though it's been this long...It's weird that you don't curse." she noted, her nose wrinkling in a cute way as she shrugged.

"What, ya like it when I curse?" He asked, an eyebrow going up and a grin forming on his face.

"Maybe." She muttered, and Daryl noticed her eyes going down to his mouth quickly before darting back up to his eyes.

"How about later?" He laughed, and she smiled at him.

"Later sounds good." She approved, and she put a little distance between them.

"Good luck with everything, Mr. Dixon." She called to him before she turned her back, walking toward the load that she had abandoned earlier to come to his aid.

"Mrs. Dixon." He grunted with a smile- watching her until his eyes couldn't follow her any longer- her blue top disappearing behind the prison cell block entrance.

"Mrs. Dixon." Daryl snapped around to see Merle standing behind him, his arms crossed with a smug expression on his face. Briefly, Daryl was angry that he didn't see his brother move behind him, and that he'd let Merle catch him off-guard.

"Ya really are disgusting sometimes, ya know that little brother?" Merle muttered, moving so that he was standing directly next to Daryl.

"What are you doing up this early, Merle?" Daryl asked, sighing in annoyance, but he didn't grace his older brother's comment with any recognition. Daryl was sure his face was red- judging from the heat that radiated from it.

"Jus' the normal. Was gonna talk to the lion this morning before you decided to...ya know... turn her into a cow." Merle's jibe about his daughter should have made Daryl angry, he knew, but he didn't feel angry. In fact, Daryl felt a laugh threatening to emerge.

"A grimes, not a cow." Daryl corrected halfheartedly, but Merle waved his hand- brushing off the comment.

"Ain't a lot of difference, is there?" Merle asked, his eyes appearing thoughtful. Daryl shook his head, slapping a hand on Merle's shoulder and suppressing a small smile.

"Also," Merle continued- laughing a little- "was wonderin' if you needed any help. Ya know...huntin', trackin'..."

"Nope. I'm taking Emma out today, and it's just gonna be us." Daryl replied quickly, but also with a firm tone. Merle nodded, and Daryl could tell he didn't really expect to go anyways.

"Speak of the devil...there's the little lion now." Merle muttered, drawing Daryl's attention. His eyes scanned the courtyard, looking for his girl with anticipation. Finally, he saw her- coming toward him with even, flowing strides- silently, just as he had done merely minutes ago.

Her sandy-blonde hair lit up in the sunshine- and Daryl noticed that the wavy, thick strands fell freely about her shoulders. Usually she had worn it up in a ponytail- but apparently, not today. Daryl was a little surprised at the length of it now- almost to her waist. It was hard to tell how long it was in a ponytail, in his defense. Her deep grey eyes that Daryl had come to know so well were lit up with excitement, and there was a small grin on her face. Admittedly- she was very attractive now. Average height, though- not too tall. She was thin- that was to be expected in the apocalypse- but she was strong.

She looked like Carol more than him, thank God for that. Daryl could see Carol's smile through Emma's. He picked up on the fact that they used some of the same mannerisms- like when she was angry, Emma bit her lip in the cute way that Carol did. But unfortunately, that was almost all that she and Carol had in common. Because as far as how Emma acted, she was a Dixon- through and through. A pure redneck- hot, fiery, and stubborn.

She was so much like him, it was unsettling. Merle had even nicknamed her 'lion'- because not only did she act like a Dixon, Daryl had taught her how to hunt and fight like a Dixon, too. She didn't follow in his footsteps with the crossbow- but she didn't entirely waver, either. Emma ended up taking a liking to just a plain bow- and Daryl presently saw the large weapon strapped to her back, like his own weapon was currently strapped to his. Warm, fuzzy pride began to build in his chest at the thought.

There were also new things that neither Carol or he had possessed beforehand that Emma had all her own. For example, the way she loved to sketch. The pictures she drew were of nature, mostly- greens and reds and flashing yellows coming together and creating something beautiful. Daryl probably wasn't the best judge of art, but he thought that she seemed to capture every moment she drew perfectly. Another example would be the way she loved to climb. Emma could climb faster than anyone Daryl had ever seen- honestly, even in comparison to animals. She had invented different hunting techniques with that skill as well, some more efficient than Daryl's older ones- but that was still debatable.

Emma was presently dressed in her normal getup. Her worn leather jacket, her faded blue jeans and and her lowly-buttoned red and blue flannel- complete with her dark hunting boots. Daryl cleared his throat.

"Da-" Merle started, but Daryl elbowed his brother in the ribs- hard. He was going to say a bad word, and Daryl didn't allow that anymore. Sometime before Emma was born, he had made a pact with himself- never to curse or swear again, until she wasn't his no more. Which unfortunately...might be sooner than he'd expected.

"Dang. Look at that girl ya got there. Mighty fine." Merle said, carefully taking out the swear-words he had planned on using.

"Daddy. Ready to go?" Emma called to him, and Daryl grunted- thinking with disbelief about how seventeen years had passed with the blonde trouble maker in his life. Daryl nodded to her, moving his hand back to the handle of his crossbow and letting out a long breath. It was going to be a hard day. The sun was steadily rising, and Daryl knew they'd need to hurry it up if they were going to get any meat for the group.

"C'mon, you little badass." Daryl called out to her as she came forward. Merle raised an eyebrow at his saying 'ass', but in Daryl's book it didn't count as a swear word- so he ignored Merle.

"Why'da call me a badass?" Emma asked, laughing a little. The skin crinkled below her eyes in a cute way when she smiled, and Daryl liked seeing that smile.

"Cause you're practically me." Daryl told her, shrugging, and Emma made a face before hitting him on the arm.

"Well hello there, little lion. No greeting for ol' uncle Merle?" Merle asked her, holding out his arms and giving her a trademark Merle smile. Emma shook her head, her fingers closing around her nose tightly to make a point.

"Take a bath, Merle." She ordered, and Merle put his hands down with an offended huff. Daryl grunted, a little surprised at her words- but none the less proud of them.

"That's my girl." He said, giving a nod of approval.

"We're losing daylight, father badass." She countered, moving confidently toward the gate and gesturing for him to come along.

"Then we'd better hit the road, daughter badass." Daryl laughed a little under his breath before following after her- and there they walked, side by side. The hunter and his daughter, the huntress.

"Brother, ya sure ya don't need my help at all?" Merle called loudly, but Daryl didn't turn.

"I got it." Daryl called back, over his shoulder. Merle's reply stuck in his head.

"Ya weren't always so confident, Darlina. Gotta say though, I like the change."

"It's okay, uncle badass! You can come next time." Emma yelled back to Merle, waving him off while rolling her eyes good naturedly.

"See ya later, lion." Merle commented, his words barely audible as the distance between them grew. "Bring me back somethin' delicious."

* * *

**_*FLASHBACK SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO*_**

It was just before sunrise- the early morning air frigid as ever. Daryl was leaning against the hood of the creamy white truck they used for runs- his crossbow leaning upright on the front bumper of the car. Daryl felt completely freezing- even though he was known for having tough skin. It hadn't been this cold in a long time. Most the days had been unbearably hot- but this was definitely a stark difference. The lone Dixon pulled out a cigarette, using it as his only source of warmth.

He was waiting. Waiting for Merle. They had planned this hunting trip a couple days ago- the group desperately needed meat. It was getting harder, because of the dramatic weather changes. That was why they needed to start before sunrise- so they could get back not long after sunset, if they were lucky.

It had been about an hour now that Daryl had been waiting. His skeptical eyes moved around, searching for his brother's weather-beaten, thin face. He briefly considered the possibility of Merle not showing up- that was possible, he supposed. Daryl had stood his brother up twice already, both instances in direct relation to Carol's pregnancy. She was what, four months pregnant now? Every day, he was inching closer to being a father for real. Daryl threw the cigarette, deciding to wait five more minutes before bailing on the trip himself.

This could be Merle's way of getting back at him- but Daryl couldn't be sure. He didn't really think that Merle was like that, anyway. If he didn't show, it would be for a good reason. No matter how much of an asshole he could be, Merle was smart- and he knew not to waste a hunting opportunity with a hungry group unless it were for a good reason. He was a Dixon- survival was in his blood. Daryl hung onto the hope that he would show, though, because he needed to talk to his brother about some things that had been gnawing at his mind.

The light headed fears that had plagued him before seemed to pale in comparison to this new, more immediate fear that haunted him now. There was no one else who would understand but Merle. That was partly the reason that Daryl had planned this hunting trip- another part being he actually missed his brother's company, which he didn't think was possible until recently. Daryl had been spending a lot of time with Rick actually- which was odd.

It seemed like he should be spending more time with Carol than anyone else- but it didn't pan out that way. He did get to spend some time with her, though, and he cherished that time- he did. It was just...when he was with her, he was reminded of...it. The whole thing about him being a father to a child. He was transported back to his own childhood- which he had spent most of his adult life trying to forget because of the horrors that it held.

The memories of screaming...memories of beatings, the pungent smell and metallic taste of blood... his own father, slap-faced drunk. It had become increasingly hard for Daryl to spend time with her for this reason- which was none of her fault at all. It also wasn't anything she could fix- either. No one could fix that which had been done to him already. Merle was the only one who understood- and therefore, the only one who could understand his growing fears.

Faintly Daryl's ears picked up the unnerving groaning from the walkers at the fence. Daryl felt the uncomfortable numbness in his limbs, brought in result of staying in the same position for so long in the cold. He turned, sighing before picking up his crossbow off the ground. He knew he needed this trip with Merle. He couldn't talk to anyone else- he needed someone who had experienced the same suffering as he had.

"C'mon, Merle." Daryl muttered, sneering- but all the same, desperately willing his brother to appear.

"Was all ya had ta say." The gruff voice made Daryl start, and Merle laughed deeply. "Little jumpy, ain't ya?" Daryl scowled at him, anger in his blood.

"Where the heck have ya been?" he snapped. Merle twisted his half-arm thoughtfully, the blade glinting in the moonlight.

"Didn't think you'd show. You've been awfully busy with officer friendly and the mouse lately. Didn't think you'd have time for your ol' bother Merle." He said, the light in his eyes only half leaving.

"Don't be stupid." Daryl replied in surprise to Merle's answer. Did he really care that much, or was he just messing with him? It was true- Daryl hadn't seen Merle much at all. Only at meals, and hardly even then. They stood silently for a short minute before Daryl turned away- slinging his crossbow over his shoulder and moving out toward the gate.

"You get the car." He muttered, and he heard Merle say something in consent.

..

It was so refreshing to be in the woods again- in the place that felt so much like home to Daryl. He loved the trees overhead- he loved the quietness of the air around him. The sun had risen now- shining down through the leaves of the trees, casting interesting patterns of light and shadow on the forest floor. They hadn't caught anything, Merle and him. But Daryl enjoyed being outside of the prison anyway- and the slow catch didn't bother him like it normally would have.

For the most part, Daryl and Merle were silent. Daryl had the questions nagging in his mind, and the fear plaguing him- but he pushed it away, so that he could enjoy the feel of leaves crunching under his hunting boots and the smell of smoky pine. He knew it wasn't the best of choices, putting this off- but it wasn't something that he really wanted to talk about, either. Though it was getting later, Daryl still pushed for silence. He almost got away with it, too, but Merle just had to speak up.

"Darlina...slow your ass down and tell me what is goin' on with you." Merle called to him, his voice ringing out and alerting every animal in a mile radius to their presence. Or every walker. Daryl felt annoyance in him- half because he didn't want to talk about what he knew needed to be talked about, and partly because of Merle's carelessness that could get them killed.

"Shut up, Merle. Ya wanna die out here cause you was bein' a stupid...guy?" Daryl finished awkwardly, and Merle laughed at him- paying no attention to the warning.

"Look at you, brother. You ain't cursing no more. What's with that, don't like the Dixon tongue ya got?" Merle asked, and Daryl gritted his teeth.

"I swore off swearing." He said, a little sheepishly. Before Merle could say anything, he added: "For the child. Carol says I need to get into practice."

"Taking orders from the mouse?" Merle grunted, crossing his arms- being careful not to cut himself with the blade attached to his arm.

"Not taking orders." Daryl said defensively, turning away- but Merle called out loudly again.

"I ain't done with you. I've seen the way ya look at the mouse recently, like yous afraid of something. Like a walker is gonna come and tear your flesh off'ya bones." Merle told him, and Daryl could tell by his tone he meant business- being as serious as maybe Daryl would ever see him.

"Tell me what you is afraid of, little brother. What, ya don't like the mouse no more?" Merle tried, but Daryl instantly shot it down.

"No, that ain't it." Daryl said with a level of firmness that made Merle back off from mentioning the 'mouse'.

"It's about the kid, then." Merle responded instead, causing Daryl to meet his thoughtful eyes. "What about this kid has you spooked?"

Daryl took a long breath before sitting down on a thick, dead log not far to his right. He laid his crossbow down and stared at a patch of moss beside Merle's black boots- debating about how to say it. The worst insecurity he'd had about being a father- this whole time. He knew he had to face it.

"Whenever I think about being a father, I think of _him_." Daryl admitted simply. Merle would know who he was speaking of- of course he would. Their father. Daryl looked up, and sure enough- Merle's face was transformed into one of disgust- sadness, and also a vulnerability that Daryl had rarely seen on his brother. Merle's voice was soft and quiet when he replied- but it still cracked, as if he were in pain.

"Why, little brother?"

"Merle- how am I going to be a father, when all I know of being a father is him? What if I turn out to be just like him?" Daryl burst out. In the same way Merle's vulnerability was showing, Daryl's was definitely showing as well.

So, he had finally gotten to the core of it. He didn't want to be like his father- of course he didn't, but what if he couldn't escape it? It was physically difficult to mention him, the man who had scarred him. The man who had scarred them both. Daryl felt like the long, deep cuts on his back were tearing open all over again, sending the searing pain he remembered well up his muscles. Daryl had to remind himself that it wasn't real.

"Daryl... I don't know how ya can even think that." Merle murmured softly, completely serious. "You ain't like him- not at all. You could never be like him- not even if ya tried." The older Dixon moved hesitantly, sitting next to Daryl on the rotting log.

"You is strong, baby brother. I know that I...I don't tell you that..but ya gotta know it. He wasn't strong. Truth is, he was weak- takin' it out on us when he wanted to feel like he wasn't." Daryl could tell that Merle was having difficulty getting the words out.

"But you ain't like that- cause you is already strong. Truth be said, you is stronger than I am, baby brother." Merle muttered, not meeting Daryl's eyes. "Because I left you there with him. I only thought of myself, and that was weakness in me."

Daryl was stricken. Daryl didn't think he'd ever heard Merle say anything with as much meaning and depth and conviction as he said those words with- not in his whole life knowing him. But his words seemed to be the antidote to the poisonous thinking in Daryl's veins. It meant more than Daryl could ever have expressed, Merle's words in that moment. Daryl knew he would never forget them.

"Don't go crying on me, Darlina." Merle spat, snapping Daryl out of his haze. "Lets get the.." Merle laughed, giving Daryl a look- "_heck,_ outta here."

Daryl allowed himself a small smile at Merle's escape from the word '_hell_'.

"Look at the good influence I have on you." He mumbled, sending an elbow into Merle's side.

* * *

_A/n yeah...so...review? I bet you hated it. haha. *cries* just kidding._


	4. Boy or Girl?

_A/n Hey guys! I know it's been a while. But I don't usually write FF while the real show is going on... so yeah. Anyway, I'm back finally with another chapter. With all the craziness we've already seen- I'm going to aim this one more toward humor and fluff. The next couple will probably get deeper, but for now... enjoy! _

* * *

"Maybe you'll actually keep up with me today." Daryl joked, giving Emma a sideways grin as they made their way toward the exit of the prison. He wasn't sure why...but his mood was continuing to lighten. Emma gave the desired reaction, hitting his shoulder with formidable force as he let out a low laugh.

"Shut up, daddy." She snapped back, but she couldn't hide her own grin from him that was hiding just beneath her frown.

"Alright, c'mon. We're taking the motorcycle, and you're driving it." Daryl informed her bluntly, hauling his crossbow upward to a more comfortable position as they approached the fence.

"You sure?" Emma asked cautiously, and Daryl turned to see one of her eyebrows raised. She didn't believe that he would actually let her ride, probably. "I mean... you're pretty overprotective of that thing."

"I am not." He denied it, swallowing thickly. Emma stopped walking, her smile showing now in full. She crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"Really?" Emma asked, stifling a laugh. Daryl shook his head, crossing his own arms.

"I am _not_ overprotective." He flashed back defensively, eyes narrowing at his blonde girl who still wouldn't lose that dang smug look.

"Glenn!" Emma called, not taking her eyes off of Daryl's for a second. "Glenn, get over here!" Daryl broke eye contact to search for the Korean man, squinting in the light. He finally caught sight of him, running toward them like there were fifty walkers behind him. He looked relieved as he approached, heavy footfalls echoing loudly across the courtyard.

"Oh thank God." He gasped in relief, standing beside Emma and giving her a quick embrace. Daryl stiffened slightly. Glenn knew better than to...

"WAIT GLENN!" And then Daryl understood. He turned to see Carl, running after Glenn and waving his arms in the air.

"Sorry, Carl, gotta go. Emma needs me and it's VERY important! Congrats though, buddy!" Glenn called back to Carl, moving around so that Emma stood in between Rick Grimes' son and him. Carl for a second looked dismayed- but then, Daryl watched as the kid got another bright idea and started following Merle- who was innocently walking back to the cell block. He smiled a little in spite of himself.

"Not sure who I should wish luck for. Carl, or Merle." Glenn laughed, shaking his head.

"Kid talk your ear off too?" Daryl asked, amusement lining his tone. He was almost willing to forget Glenn hugging his daughter. Almost. Emma laughed softly, confusion shining in her eyes.

"Yeah. I think we're going to need to assign shifts." Glenn commented, sighing.

"What was that about?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to watch as Carl followed Merle into the cell block door. Daryl laughed a little at the comment before turning his attention to his daughter.

"Beth's pregnant." He explained simply.

"About time." Emma muttered, and Daryl raised his eyebrows at that. "Oh come on. We all knew it was coming." Emma told him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anyway, that's not what you're here for, Glenn. Remember that time when my dad caught you on his motorcycle?" She asked, turning fully to Glenn while pushing some golden hair from her face. Protests were already on Daryl's tongue- but Glenn was faster. As always.

"You mean when I was sitting on it, and Daryl came out and started yelling like a madman?" Glenn asked, shrugging. "And no one could stop his freaking out, not even Rick, until Carol came along and fixed it? Yeah...I remember." Daryl felt warmth gather in his cheeks- defiance lighting his eyes. He pointed a finger at Glenn's chest.

"That's not-" he began.

"And do you remember the time when Rick almost ate his last doughnut?" Emma continued, interrupting with a smirk. That coaxed a smile from Glenn- and he looked as if he were remembering, eyes glassed over.

"How could I forget?" Glenn chuckled.

"So to conclude... do you believe my dad _overprotective_?" Emma asked, turning her gaze toward Daryl. She had already cornering her prey- and she was about to deal the death-blow.

"Ye- Uh no. Nope. Not overprotective at all, no. He hates protection. I mean... he is just..uh..very...not overprotective." Glenn stuttered, averting his gaze from Daryl, who had taken down his crossbow and aimed it at the other man's chest. Emma rolled her eyes as Daryl grunted in triumph.

"Really?" Emma rolled her eyes. "Well that's _one _way to win an argument." She sighed. Glenn muttered an apology.

"Works for me." Daryl shrugged, putting down his weapon.

"If it's okay with you guys, I'll come with you a little farther." Glenn told them, glancing back at the cell block entrance- no doubt keeping on watch for Carl.

Daryl nodded his consent- and Glenn, Emma and he turned and began walking again, approaching the gate to the outside. Outside, where walkers roamed free- and there was no protection of the prison.

Daryl's eyes landed on one of the two people who were on fence duty. Fence duty meaning you'd pick off walkers at the fence if it was leaning on the heavy side, and also you'd open and close the entrance to the prison for the people who went on runs. One of them was Michonne- which Daryl was fine with. He nodded to the woman as he passed, and she nodded back- her eyes softening as they landed on Emma.

Who would've thought that the scary, fierce Michonne had a weak spot for children? Not Daryl, at least not at first. It was Carol who saw through her. Daryl knew- more than most how good Carol was at seeing the true person behind it all. So Carol had let Michonne into the family, in a sense, and had allowed her time with Emma. To look after her when she and Daryl wanted to be alone.

So Michonne had done her fair share of babysitting Emma when she was younger, and she'd been...well, great at it. Since then, the two girls had developed a strong sister-bond, and they spent most of their time together. So in the end, Carol was right. She rarely wasn't about people.

Michonne was dressed in a simple white shirt with brown, tight pants- black shoes and a heavy jacket to block out the cold of the Autumn morning. Her katana- hanging from the belt at her hip- glinted in the sunlight. As soon as she saw them, she made her way to the front of the long piece of metal they used as a doorway and started to haul it open.

Quick to her aid was a young man- and Daryl inwardly cringed when he laid eyes on him. That boy. The Grimes that caused him all the trouble in the world. He gritted his teeth. That was none other than Jesse Grimes- the boy Daryl wished he never had the misfortune of meeting. His wavy brown hair that was considerably messy- but not unattractive, according to Emma, fell over his eyes as he dipped his head while pulling the heavy door.

"Maybe you should help them." Emma whispered to Daryl, bumping him lightly with her elbow.

"Nah, he got it." Daryl replied, making no move to do any such thing. He made the decision himself- alright- but he didn't have to like it. And he would most certainly _not_ give that boy an easy time.

"Going to bring something good back?" Michonne asked when the door was open wide enough for Daryl and Emma to fit through. Emma approached the woman and nodded.

"That's the plan." She responded- but Daryl noticed her eyes flickering to Jesse every few seconds. Daryl's mouth fell into a frown when he saw the same was true for the youngest Grimes kid. He'd never get used to it.

"C'mon, ain't got all day." Daryl muttered.

Emma pursed her lips- and began to walk in front of him through the gate. Just when Daryl thought _disaster averted, _she stopped in front of Jesse. She gave a small smile- and they stared at each other for a minute. A minute too long. It was slightly awkward- and it took everything in him not to break it up by force.

But then Emma leaned forward- a little, then hesitated- as if she were considering doing what she was doing in front of him- but then decided against her misgivings and kissed the boy on the forehead. Jesse smiled at her after that, and there was another awkward moment. Some might consider it a sweet type of awkward- but Daryl didn't. He was NOT amused. Just because he made the decision he did, it didn't mean he had to put up with this _now. _

"What are they doin'!" Daryl mumbled to Glenn, who was also an onlooker. "Don't they know that people are w_atching_ them? They're awkward as heck." This drew a laugh from Glenn, who glanced back at Daryl with amused eyes. Defensiveness sprung to his mind.

"What are you lookin' at?" He said darkly, unsure of why this would be _funny._ It wasn't.

"Cute, awkward, oblivious." Glenn replied, not fazed by Daryl's glare. "Sounds like another couple I knew, in their early stages." With that, Glenn patted Daryl on the shoulder- and just walked off toward the cell blocks.

Daryl immediately turned red and averted his eyes. Even if Glenn had stayed- Daryl knew he didn't have an answer to that. Were he and Carol _that_ bad? No, they couldn't have been- because this was just ridiculous.

But in any case...they were seriously losing time just hanging around- and Daryl had taken enough of watching his daughter and the Grimes boy flirt.

"OOOKKAY WE'RE DONE here." Daryl growled, moving forward and placing a strong hand on Emma's back to push her forward- and it was painfully obvious that he wanted her away from Jesse.

"Dad, we were just talking." Emma smiled at him, eyes getting that stupid starry glow that he'd seen many times after she'd spoken with or about that kid.

"Yeah, no. I don't think so." Daryl snapped, being serious- when Emma broke out laughing.

"See? Overprotective." She reminded him, triumph in her voice. _If only you knew what I'm about to do for you... _he thought, frustration welling in him. _You'd be more careful. _

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Quiet down and get on the dang motorcycle." He waved her off, pointing to the vehicle. She moved to do so without question- but that wicked smile hadn't left her face.

"Wait." He commanded, and Emma met his eyes. He hesitated at first..but he got the question out. "How much do you care about Jesse?"

Emma smiled a little, but her countenance became more serious- and she took a minute before answering.

"I love him."

Daryl sighed. He'd hoped she'd answer the question differently- and he could somehow get out of doing what he'd agreed to do. But that wasn't in the question. He did admit- Jesse, himself, Carol and Emma had a long history together. He also admitted that he wished it wouldn't end up this way- but that was selfish of him.

"Damn you, Jesse." he muttered under his breath before following Emma onto the back of the motorcycle. Probably the first cuss word he'd uttered (out loud) in over eight years. And he was doing so well, too.

"What did you say?"

"Nothin'. Go on- we ain't got all day to sit around." Daryl ordered, shaking his head. He prayed he would have the strength to do what needed to be done.

"HEY don't scratch it!" he yelled suddenly, worrying over the state of his motorcycle with wide eyes.

"Dad..."

* * *

_***FLASHBACK SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO***_

"Hey Daryl!" Came a voice- a familiar one.

It wasn't overly low, but it couldn't be called high either. Daryl lifted his eyes from his work- skinning a couple rabbits he'd caught with his traps- to see Glenn coming toward him with two plates of food in his hands. Judging by the steam coming from the dishes, it was going to be good. Daryl motioned for Glenn to set the extra plate on the ground beside him, and Glenn did as instructed. But instead of leaving, the younger man slowly lowered himself on the ground next to Daryl, letting out a breath of satisfaction when he was comfortable.

"Thanks." Daryl muttered, in relation to the food brought to him. Usually, it would be Carol who would do that.

She would do it especially for him- come find him and make him eat whether he felt like it or not. She would just...always take care of him like that, even if he resented her occasionally for it. She didn't care- and that was another reason he was proud to call her his. And recently, as Carol was bulging in the stomach because of her nearing due-date- even when she couldn't possibly go out and find him at wherever remote location he decided to set up camp every meal, she still made sure he was eating. Carol would send other people to give him the food in her place. Daryl smiled a little at the thought.

"Carol send you?" Daryl asked, though he knew the answer.

"No, the baby did." Glenn replied, rolling his eyes. Jesse was Rick's new born, the baby he was referring to. The kid that Lori had given her life to save- he would be a year in a couple of months. "Of course it was Carol." he finished, picking at whatever goodness was on his plate with his fingers. A moment passed by- and Daryl wondered why Glenn was sitting there beside him. Did he have a reason?

"You want somethin', Glenn?" Daryl asked, finishing up on the last rabbit. The tough skin tore easily as he separated it from the good meat underneath.

"No, just..." He started, taking a minute to chew his food before continuing. "Carol's pregnant, man." He said bluntly. Daryl shifted a little, unsure of how to respond.

"I noticed."

Glenn shook his head, smiling a little and ignoring the sarcasm that Daryl's last comment was drenched in.

"You thought about what gender you want?" Daryl's eyebrows fell low on his eyes as he retrieved a soapy towel from a bucket not too far away from them, and started to clear away the scarlet from his hands.

"I hadn't thought about it." Daryl said slowly, washing in between his fingers. "Besides...wanting a specific gender ain't gonna change what the kid is."

"Yeah but...if you could choose, which would it be? Boy or girl?" Glenn asked, with annoying persistence Daryl might add. He presently let out a sigh... thinking of the pros and cons.

"I think I'd want a girl." He murmured, suddenly lost in thought. He wasn't sure really _why, _he just...well...after Sophia... Maybe he wanted the chance to succeed in protecting his new daughter, to make it up to Carol. Maybe it was because he didn't want to have to deal with the son-to-father talks. He didn't know. For whatever reasons, selfish or not, Daryl knew he would like to have a girl. Emma Dixon. Daryl's thoughts were interrupted by Glenn's chuckling.

"What?" Daryl growled at him, as good naturedly as he could muster. Glenn's dark, almond-eyes were light with amusement.

"It would just be...yeah, I want you to have a girl, too." Daryl felt confusion prod him at that.

"Why?" He couldn't help asking, finally satisfied with the cleanliness of his hands enough to pick up the plate of steaming food.

"I'm just thinking about any poor bastard who would try and get with her. I mean... you're pretty..." Glenn looked Daryl over, his grin only widening- "frightening. The poor guy wouldn't last a night."

Daryl tried not to, but he laughed as well. Mostly because Glenn's words were true. If he had a daughter, and a guy so much as _looked_ somewhere he shouldn't...

"And why would you want that?" Daryl asked, stifling his amusement as he pushed a piece of unidentified meat into his mouth. Warm and savory- with a slight tang at the end. Probably lemon. In any case, it beat eating out of cans.

"Entertainment is kinda hard to find nowadays. All my tv shows are cancelled...so..." Glenn joked, and Daryl shook his head. The more he thought about boys coming after any daughter he might have, the more he realized...

"Maybe I don't want a girl." He got out, squinting a little as he tried to think it over. Glenn laughed at him, sticking more food into his mouth.

"It would certainly be safer for all the young men around here."

"Darn straight." Daryl agreed, taking another bite of his dinner.

"You know what's funny? Maggie has been teasing me about if you have a daughter, she'll be trying to make Rick's kid and her hook up." Glenn laughed, and shook his head. "I told her that Rick might want Jesse to live through his teen years, at least."

The food in Daryl's mouth suddenly became extremely difficult to swallow. Glenn, oblivious of Daryl's growing anxiety, just lifted himself off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Who knows though. Maybe she'll be worth it to him." He commented, laughing and turning away with his plate of food in hand. Daryl watched him go warily.

No- he definitely didn't want a girl anymore. But like he'd told himself earlier... wanting a specific gender wouldn't change anything.

* * *

_A/n I hope the chapter put a smile on your face. Rate, critique, REVIEW! Thank you. :) Until the next time._


End file.
